Your Guardian Angel
by EmoBloodLine
Summary: For every 5 reveiws, ill post a new chapter. AU. When Maka's dad fails to pick her up from school, she ends up walking home. A man attacks her and the most popular boy, Soul (Eater) Evans comes to her rescue. Again. As their blooming romance grows, so does her depression over her home and school life. Can he be her guardian angel T just to be safe.


**So my birthday is today, and I decided, this is my birthday present to all my little SoMa fans. I missed you, and I love you guys. J**

"I hate men." Was my only thought as I walked home from school. My father had promised to pick me up, but never did. And I happened to live on the opposite side of Death city. "I really hate men."

It's not that I'm a lesbian, but I don't have romantic feelings for anyone. I am probably asexual. Or maybe I could marry a tree. Maybe I am photosexual… maybe it's Maybeline.

The cold October breeze whipped my blonde hair around. The sky glowed a pink color as the sun set. There wasn't anyone around… as far as I knew. That's why I was startled when I heard "How much?"

I spun around to be face to face with a man, linky and awkward looking. "I can afford 100 an hour plus the hotel"

"I'm not for sell." I calmly stated, then I turned around to keep walking. "Stupid Pervert." I thought. The man grabbed my arm. "Get away from me!" I yelled. I kicked him in the shin. He responded by hitting me upside the head. I screamed. Then the man yelled. I was dizzy. The man was on the ground, and a familiar boy standing over him. I lied on the ground. Suddenly the boy picked me up and put me on his back. He yelled something at the man that I didn't catch and kept walking, but in the opposite direction of my house. The last thing I remembered is red, white, and black.

:::::

I woke up on a couch. There was a wet rag on my head. I realized I didn't know where I was as my vision cleared. I slowly remembered what happened. I took the rag off and sat up.

"You're finally up." A deep voice said. Sitting in a chair next to the couch was a boy. More like _the _boy. It was none other than Soul Evans.

He was a classmate of mine. The most popular boy who most of the girls had a crush on, yet if he is asked out, he responds "I am too cool to be seen with you." Though he does check out girls. What straight guy doesn't. Soul stands up for me every time one of his friends, like a boy nick named Black Star, or Noah, bully me for being smart, or flat chested, or for having no friends. But all he said was "It's not cool to tease girls." I assumed he had no idea who I was.

There was this one specific time. Noah had pushed me up against the wall outside of school. He had me by my hair and was about to bash my face in. Because I told him to leave me alone. Soul came and punched the crap out of him. He looked at me and nodded. Then he walked away. I never thanked him for it.

"You were out for about an hour, and I don't know where you live, so I brought you back here." Soul said. I stared at him. He arched his eyebrows. "I know you can talk." He said.

"Thanks." Was all I could think to say.

"Maka, isn't it?" He asked. "You're in my math and English class. Mr. Free says you're the most gifted writer he has ever seen."

"You actually paid attention?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Yeah, he always tells me that I should observe you to become the model student you are. So I did." That's a little creepy.

"Why did you help me?" I asked. He looked a little amused by the question.

"Why not?" He asked, smirking. "Was I supposed to let that guy hurt you?" I looked down at my boots and shook my head. "How's your head?"

"Fine."

"I'm going to take you home then."

"Will your parents care that you're gone?" I asked, not wanting to get Soul in trouble.

"They aren't ever home anyway." He stated quickly, obviously wanting to get off topic. I followed him out of the apartment building and into the parking lot. He walked over to his motorcycle, and I was suddenly glad I was jeans and a sweatshirt. He started his motorcycle and handed me the helmet. I never been on a motorcycle before, and now I was getting on with a reckless boy. I ignored my intuition and got on.

He yelled something that I didn't catch, then sped out of the parking lot, and into the street. I instinctively grabbed him around his waist I held on for dear life as he laughed at my sudden clinginess. I clamped my eyes shut as he sped down the street. The air around us is freezing, but he was keeping me warm. I opened my eyes.

"You know where 37th street is?" I yelled.

"Yeah!"

"That's where I live!"

15 minutes later he pulled into my driveway. I got off and gave him the helmet.

"So what time do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?" He asked me.

"Huh?"

"You live on one side of town, the school is on the other, and you don't have reliable transportation. I don't want you walking around with these creeps eyeing you."

"7:00." I told him. "Thanks. For everything." I said. I owe Soul a lot.

"No problem Maka." He slipped of his helmet, gave me a thumbs up, and drove off. Standing in my drive way, in the dark, is the first time I ever thought to myself. "I think I like him."

**To be continued. byeeee**


End file.
